


faded (drank) faded (drank)

by ito



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5k of gay bullshit with 1k of sex, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, frat boy johnny, mentions of drug use, party boi yuta, queer culture™, shotgunning a beer in the shower, youre welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ito/pseuds/ito
Summary: chronicling ten's (successful) attempt to hook up with a """""straight""""" boy at a frat party.





	faded (drank) faded (drank)

**Author's Note:**

> there's a homophobic slur at one point, it's used by a gay character but i'm just putting the warning out there. anyway hope you like the fic, don't forget to drink lots of water before you go to bed

“Do you think he’s gay?” Ten asks, gesturing across the room with his red solo cup.

“I don’t think so,” Sicheng says, while Yuta says “You say that about every guy you find attractive” at the same time.

Ten nods, rubbing his chin. “Right, you’re probably right,” he says, ignoring Yuta.

“You might be on to something, actually,” the Japanese boy adds, jutting out his bottom lip in contemplation. “Look at how he holds his beer.”

“I don’t get it,” Sicheng says.

“I’m only seeing how big his hands are,” Ten hums.

“Exactly, hands, _plural_. How many straight guys do you know who hold a beer with two hands?”

“Maybe he’s… shy?” Sicheng suggests, just as the tall upperclassman standing by the keg lets out a loud guffaw and smacks his friend on the back. “Actually, maybe not.”

“Isn’t he on the basketball team?” Ten asks. “This _is_ the basketball team's party. Wait, are we in _his_ house?”

The upperclassman, having forgone his two-handed grip on his beer, seems to have somehow manifested another red cup, and is shoving it into the hands of his equally beefy friend (teammate?), shouting “CHUG IT BRO!” and then “AYOOOO!!” when the dude complies.

“Okay, yes, he’s definitely a jock,” Yuta confirms. “And, like Sicheng said, probably straight.” Ten probably could have picked that up himself, thank you very much, but he just rolls his eyes and takes a two-handed sip of his beer.

He hates beer. Sicheng does, too, and the way his face scrunches up whenever he drinks it is completely adorable. He and Yuta are “dates” for the night, as in, whenever one drinks, the other does too, and Yuta smiles affectionately and ruffles the kid’s hair as he takes a sip of his own.

“Want to do a waterfall?” Ten asks suddenly, and Sicheng’s eyes widen – he clearly doesn’t know what Ten is talking about, but he knows it involves drinking more beer, a prospect which to him is about as enticing as getting vaccinated.

Yuta laughs. “Are you trying to get me drunk?” he teases. Ten scoffs.

“I’m trying to get _myself_ drunk enough to attempt to hook up with a heterosexual,” he replies.

“Ooh, ballsy,” Yuta responds with a quiet whistle.

“Please don’t talk about balls, I’m thirsty enough as it is,” Ten whines jokingly.

“Have some beer,” Yuta suggests.

“Only if you’ll do a waterfall with me.”

“Okay,” Sicheng interrupts. “What the hell is that.”

Yuta explains with his hand on Sicheng’s upper back like a dad coaching his little-league son. The boy’s nose wrinkles as if in anticipation, but he agrees. Ten counts down from three, and then he starts chugging first. Yuta follows, and then Sicheng, who delicately pinches his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

The three of them are friends due to being the only openly gay guys in their school’s international student housing, which is a big, terrifying brutalist building with linoleum tile floors and beds with crinkly blue mattresses. It’s nothing like the frat house they’re in now, which has dark bookshelves and banisters and even a gorgeous grand piano in the corner, which is currently being used as a table, hosting a frankly ridiculous collection of stacked cups and thirty-racks. Thirty-racks and a keg? Excessive.

Having started first, Ten is also the first to finish his beer, and he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and laughs at Sicheng’s pinched eyebrows and the loud grunting exhale Yuta makes when he’s done chugging.

“Okay,” Ten says when Sicheng finally lowers his cup and sticks out his tongue in disgust. “Which one of you is going to dare me to go talk to him.”

“Since when have you needed a dare to do something stupid?” Yuta jokes, rubbing Sicheng’s shoulder comfortingly.

“True. How about a bet, then?” Ten offers.

Yuta grins. “Alright, what are you betting?”

“I’ll bet you that I can suck some frat boy dick, and if I win… you have to buy me condoms whenever I need them for the rest of the semester.”

“Okay, freak, and if you lose?”

“I won’t lose, so I guess you can come up with a punishment on your own,” Ten replies. “You can spank me if you want.” He winks and Yuta rolls his eyes.

“You seriously need to get laid,” he replies.

“Watch me,” Ten says, wiggling his eyebrows. And with that, he makes his way through the crowded room over to the keg where his target of the night is laughing loudly at something another dude is saying.

“You’re crazy, bro. Don’t get into too much trouble,” he’s saying, shoving a drink into the guy’s hands and slapping him on the back.

“It’s funny how you say that while you’re the one responsible for getting him drunk,” Ten points out.

The guy smiles down at him, his eyes turning into cute little crescent moons. God, he’s even taller up close. Ten resists the urge to lick his lips.

“We all have our duties,” frat guy says, “and mine is to make sure that _everyone in this house gets as shitfaced as possible!_ ”

He says that last part a bit louder, raising his beer in the air while nearby partygoers whoop and cheer. Ten smiles and rolls his eyes.

“Well, I’m here to aid in your mission,” he says with faux-seriousness, sticking out his cup. “Get me shitfaced.”

“With pleasurrrre,” the guy drawls, putting down his own cup and accepting Ten’s instead. While filling it, he glances up to meet Ten’s stare. The way he looks up at him from under those strong, dark brows makes Ten’s face heat up, and he quirks a smile, trying to look cute. He can tell he’s succeeded because the frat guy almost overfills his cup by accident, and clears his throat when he hands it back to him. “I don’t think I’ve seen you around before. I’m Johnny.”

“I’m Ten,” says Ten.

“What, like the number?”

“No, like the letter,” he says, rolling his eyes but giggling so as not to bruise Johnny’s fragile frat boy ego. “I don’t think I’ve seen you around either.”

“Ah, so you don’t go to the basketball games then?”

“I knew you played basketball! I didn’t want to assume, though, that you play basketball just because you’re tall. I know that tall people don’t like that.”

“Ah, I’m not that tall,” Johnny says sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. His smile is really, really cute. Ten drinks his beer.

“You’re pretty tall. What’s the weather like up there?” he teases.

“I’d say it’s pretty hot, with a chance of mild sexiness,” Johnny laughs. God, no arguments here, Ten thinks.

Instead he says, “Don’t flatter yourself, pretty boy. Remember who you’re talking to. I’m the hottest shit in the building right now.” He wiggles his fingers by his chin and bats his eyelashes.

“Ah, I guess you’re right,” Johnny sighs dramatically. “Serves me right for bragging to the one person here who’s cuter than me.” Ten beams.

“How long are you gonna be working the keg, big guy?” he asks.

“Probably until Mark decides to stop playing Sober Sister and actually join the party,” Johnny says, and Ten nods as if he has any idea what that means or who Mark is. “Then I’ll hand off the reigns to him. Either that, or I’ll get blackout drunk while I’m here and run off and do something stupid.”

“Well, you better not run off until I get back,” Ten says. “I have to go find my friends and make sure they’re not getting into too much trouble. And then,” he taps his cup, “you’re gonna get me drunk.”

“Yes sir,” Johnny says, saluting with the hand that’s holding his beer and accidentally sloshing it onto his sleeve. Ten giggles and Johnny plays it off wonderfully, grinning at Ten while pressing his soggy arm against the neck of some other frat guy behind him. The guy turns around to glare at Johnny who laughs an apology, eyes still locked on Ten as he waves and makes his way back through the crowd.

He finds Yuta on the back porch, passing around a joint in a circle of other guys.

“Where’s Sicheng?” Ten asks, throwing an arm over the shoulder of his cross-faded friend and looking around.

“No idea,” Yuta replies.

“What?! He’s a baby! Someone could be taking advantage of him as we speak!”

Yuta rolls his eyes. “Sicheng is a grown-ass man who can take care of himself. _You’re_ the baby.”

Ten tsks and politely refuses the joint when it’s passed his way. Yuta gladly accepts it in his stead. “Wait, why are you here?” he asks after two puffs and a pass. “How’s your little mission going?”

“I’m here to tell you that I’m pretty sure I’ve got this one in the bag,” Ten says smugly. “He said I’m cute.”

“You know his name yet?”

“Johnny. How classic is that?”

Yuta whistles. “I know the one. He’s the basketball team’s golden boy.”

“Oh, right. I forgot that you’re into the whole _sports_ scene.” Ten says _sports_ like it’s an offensive word.

“Hey man, I’m _so_ over the whole queer/sports dichotomy. Can’t I have depth?”

“No, you can’t. I need you to just want to go _shopping_ with your _betches_ , my brain can’t handle this much complexity.”

“Wow dude, you’re like… homophobic.”

“I’m homophobic because I’m gay and I scare myself with how hot I am.”

“Go suck a dick.”

“Gladly,” Ten smirks. “Oh, and please do find Sicheng. At best he’s probably just lost and afraid, you know how shy he can be.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Before going back inside, Ten quickly bolts down his beer so that he has a real excuse to go back to the keg. When he gets back into the room with the grand piano, his heart drops a bit when he sees Johnny talking to a clearly very attractive girl. Ten should wait, he should just leave and come back when Johnny’s not busy talking to—

“Ten!” Ten’s already turned around with his foot out of the room when he hears Johnny calling his name. He can also hear the cherubs singing in heaven, a little bit. He turns back, puts on his best grin, and walks over to the keg.

“This is Ten,” Johnny says to the girl, who’s now got kind of a sour expression on her pretty face.

“That’s a weird name,” she says, vaguely smiling.

“He’s a weird guy,” Johnny replies, grinning fondly and not taking his eyes off of Ten. Ten can’t help but smile back. Then Johnny turns to look at the girl again, and Ten would feel jealous if he wasn’t saying, “hey, could you give us a minute? I haven’t seen this guy in a while, I’d like to catch up with him if it’s alright.” It’s been probably ten or fifteen minutes.

The girl smiles coldly and nods, grabbing her beer and walking away.

“That was hilarious,” Ten says, getting closer and handing Johnny his cup. “What was that all about?”

Johnny groans. “Thank _God_ you came in when you did, man. That was my friend’s ex, and I’m pretty sure she was hitting on me.”

“She’s got issues?”

“She’s crazy.”

“Mm.” Ten tries not to have anything to do with Straight People Antics™, but it sure does rub him the wrong way when men call the women they’ve dated “crazy.” As if Johnny can sense the twitch in Ten’s jaw, he explains:

“Yeah, she did some very not-okay things. Threatened his friends, emotional manipulation, that kind of stuff.”

Ten is surprised. He’s never heard someone like Johnny say the words “emotional manipulation” before. Then again, he’s starting to think he hasn’t met anyone like Johnny before. “Sounds like a real catch.”

Johnny nods and hands him back his cup, once again full. “So, boring question, but what’s your major?”

“I’m doing dance. What about you?”

“Philosophy and astronomy.”

Ten’s jaw drops. “No kidding.”

“Yeah,” Johnny laughs. “I know there’s no correlation or anything—”

“Um, aside from the fact that you would probably be considered a genius by the ancient Greek’s standards. No big deal.”

“Ah, you flatter me. I just like space. And, uh… thinking. About things.”

“Mm, yes, I can tell you do a lot of thinking by that sexy forehead of yours,” Ten teases.

Johnny grins and puts a hand up to the part in his fringe. “I gotta say, nobody’s ever told me I have a sexy forehead before.”

“Consider me your first time. I promise I’ll take responsibility,” Ten jokes.

“Thanks, please be gentle,” Johnny laughs. Ten fucking loves where this conversation is going. “What kind of dance do you do?”

“Well, first it was hiphop, but I’m taking a swing dancing class right now and I’m really enjoying it. And I think my senior project is probably going to be a modern piece.”

“Word, that’s awesome. I can’t dance. Unless you count the Cotton-Eye Joe.”

“I definitely do _not _,__ you heathen.”

“How about the Cupid Shuffle?”

“That’s almost worse.”

“I bet I could probably beat your ass at Dance Dance Revolution.”

“We’re getting farther and farther from real dance the longer you keep talking,” Ten laughs. “What about you, what kind of philosophy do you study?”

“Aesthetics, like, thinking about art and shit. I’m also reading Simone de Beauvoir in my free time.”

“Wow, I can’t stand how actually smart you are.”

Johnny puts a hand over his heart. “I don’t know if I should feel flattered or offended.”

Ten giggles. “Don’t take it too personally.”

The conversation is going smoothly, as flirtation often does after three beers. Ten keeps being cheeky, asking Johnny what his favorite planet is (“ _mine_ is Uranus”) and making a bunch of terrible jokes that Johnny seems to adore. Ten is starting to doubt whether Johnny’s actually even a frat guy, with how comfortable he seems being wooed by a man. He’s also clearly very smart, which would intimidate Ten if he wasn’t so buzzed.

“How much have you had to drink?” he asks Johnny.

“Man, I couldn’t even tell you. Working as keg guy means I get as many refills as I want, so I’m feeling pretty full right now.”

“You don’t seem that drunk.”

“I’ve got a pretty high tolerance.”

“Want to go shotgun a beer in the shower?” Ten proposes.

Johnny beams, his round face squishing up adorably into his eyes again. “ _That._ Is a great idea, Ten. Let’s go find a bathroom.” He grabs two cans of PBR (ew), hands one to Ten, and leads the way out into the hall. _ _  
__

The first floor bathroom is occupied, and the gruffness of the voice coming from inside when Johnny tries the doorknob implies that there’s more than one person in there. The second floor is more quiet, with the occasional group of people chatting in the hallway and a few couples making out on various pieces of furniture. Johnny is clearly a social butterfly, greeting friends right and left as he leads Ten to the bathroom at the end of the hall.

Johnny opens the door, peeks inside, and leans back out, shooting Ten a look. “Hold on a sec,” he says. “Wait right here.”

He walks in and Ten hears him saying in a gentle voice, “You okay dude? You need some water?” Then he comes back out, shaking his head and closing the door behind him. “Let’s try the third floor.”

He grabs Ten’s hand (to his absolute joy and surprise) and leads him up the final flight of stairs. This floor is almost entirely empty, save for a lone soul curled up and napping in a chair. “The bathroom’s this way,” Johnny whispers, motioning with his PBR at the end of the hallway but not letting go of Ten’s hand.

Hallelujah, it’s vacant, and also the nicest bathroom Ten’s ever seen in any campus housing. White tiles, shining faucets, the whole shebang. There’s even actual towels, instead of the paper dispensers of the international student building. Ten’s eyes land on the claw-foot tub and he groans.

“That’s it, I’m pledging to join Nu Kappa Tau next year just so that I can take a bath here.”

“That shouldn’t be necessary, just do it now,” Johnny says, and Ten’s mouth flaps wordlessly for a sec before he watches Johnny climb in, fully clothed, and extend a hand for Ten to take.

“Such a gentleman,” Ten murmurs, climbing in as well.

Johnny takes out a pocket knife and tilts his can, poking a hole through the aluminum. He hands the beer to Ten in exchange for his own unopened can and repeats the process.

“You ready?” Johnny asks, finger under the tab.

“Born ready.”

“3… 2… 1.” And with that they crack open the beers and mash the cans to their faces, chugging until they can’t breathe.

Ten really, really fucking hates beer. The carbonation stings his throat and makes his eyes water, and his stomach is so full of liquid that he feels a bit nauseous. But Johnny doesn’t show any signs of stopping, so he keeps up with him until his can is empty.

Johnny drops his can in the tub first and lets out an impressively loud belch. Ten chucks his at the trash can and wipes at his lips with his sleeve. He looks up to see Johnny looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

“What are you thinking about, Mr. Philosophy Major?” Ten asks quietly.

Johnny keeps staring, and then clears his throat. “I’ve got something kind of weird to say,” he murmurs.

“Okay?”

“I’m straight, you know, right?”

Ten laughs, his chest constricting. “Sure.”

Johnny pauses, face going pink. “…But I also kind of really want to kiss you right now.”

Ten can’t help but smile. He lets out a relieved sigh. “That’s not _that_ weird,” he says, and then he’s pulling Johnny in close by the collar and pressing their lips together.

Johnny’s hands are wide and warm on his waist. Ten hums into the kiss and drags his tongue across Johnny’s lower lip, which is smooth and full and soft. His hands move to knot into his hair, which makes Johnny groan softly. The sound makes little sparks go up and down Ten’s body. The way their mouths slide together feels natural, and Ten _highly_ doubts that Johnny is as straight as he claims to be. Well, obviously.

It’s warm. Ten loves the softness of Johnny’s face and realizes how long it’s been since he was this close to another human being. That time with Yuta earlier in the semester didn’t count, since they were both blackout drunk and there was too much teeth and tongue involved. With Johnny it’s different, like they have all the time in the world to make out feverishly in a bathtub.

They have to break apart because Ten starts giggling. Johnny looks a bit wounded, but mostly he looks fucking hot, his hair messy and his pupils blown. His arms are still around Ten’s waist, and Ten leans up to kiss him again lightly.

“I’m sorry for laughing, it’s just…” he takes a deep breath. “Look at us. We’re standing up in a bathtub with our shoes on.”

“Yeah, this is definitely not how I expected my night to go,” Johnny admits. “Can we keep kissing, though? You’re driving me crazy.”

Ten ignores the rush of heat up the back of his neck and nods, smooching his gorgeous conquest once more.

Johnny’s tongue, God bless, clearly has had a lot of experience with this sort of thing. Ten doesn’t usually like sloppy kisses but this one somehow has his knees a little weak. He leans into Johnny, wanting to get their bodies as close together as possible, and the two of them almost lose balance and fall out of the tub.

“Okay, uh,” Johnny says, breaking away again, “Do you want to, like, go to my room? I don’t think this location is…” he trails off, perhaps because of the hungry look that Ten is giving him.

“Yes. Take me there,” Ten says seriously. Johnny smiles and raises an eyebrow, hopping out of the tub and once again offering Ten a hand to help him out. “Seriously. So chivalrous,” Ten teases, and Johnny kisses him again, hand wonderfully rough on the back of Ten’s neck.

They go to the other end of the hall by the staircase with their fingers intertwined. Johnny fumbles in his pocket for a key, unlocks the door, and beckons Ten to go inside, locking it again behind them.

The room is dark and quiet, aside from the faint thrumming of the party going on two floors down. As Ten’s eyes adjust, he notices all the books. They fill the shelves, cover the desk and bureau, and spread out across the floor in messy piles.

“Have you read all of these?” he asks, moving to sit on the bed and picking up a paperback from the bedside table.

“Yeah, most of them are for class, though, so don’t get too impressed.” Johnny sits down next to him. “That’s the one I’m reading now.”

Ten opens to a random page. “ _If a door refuses to open, let us accept not opening it and there we are free,”_ he reads aloud. _“But by doing that, one manages only to save an abstract notion of freedom. It is emptied of all content and all truth._ ”

“Ten—”

“Hang on, I’m reading. _The power of man ceases to be limited because it is annulled—_ ”

Johnny yanks the book from Ten’s hands and throws it across the room, tackling him to the bed and kissing him hard. Ten lets out a happy squeak and reaches up to lock his arms around Johnny’s neck.

“Fuck,” Johnny breathes, breaking away to bury his face in Ten’s neck. “What’s going on? This is awesome.”

“I really don’t think you’re straight, Johnny,” Ten laughs quietly. Johnny laughs too and looks up at him, resting his chin on Ten’s chest. Cute.

“Um, Johnny,” Ten murmurs, clearing his throat. “I gotta be honest, at first I was just going to try and hook up with you and then maybe joke about it with my friends later, but…”

“But?”

Ten sighs and closes his eyes. “Do you maybe want to get coffee or something?”

Johnny smiles. “Later, right?”

“Oh, God yeah, definitely not right now.”

“Good,” Johnny says, “because I’d love to go out with you but I’m also really enjoying what we’ve got going on here.”

“Nice, okay, me too,” Ten says. Johnny shifts on top of him so that he’s between Ten’s legs and leans in to kiss him again.

Ten runs his fingers through Johnny’s hair again and shivers when Johnny gently bites his lower lip. He feels Johnny run a hand under his thigh and hoist up his leg so that his knee is hooked over Johnny’s hip. Fuck yeah. Then he slips a hand under Ten’s body and squeezes his ass. _Fuck. Yeah._

“How are you this hot? Like seriously,” Johnny groans against his mouth.

“If I had the answer to that I would write an autobiography,” Ten jokes.

“God, I love that shit, I love how you talk,” Johnny says, lowering his head to lick and nibble at Ten’s neck, pulling his collar down to reveal more skin.

“Ah, you can’t keep saying stuff like that, you’re gonna make me fall for y- _uhh_ ,” Ten moans, bucking up his hips when Johnny bites down hard on his shoulder.

“You like that, huh?” Johnny laughs, smiling against his neck.

“Yes,” Ten breathes. “Again, again.” _ _  
__

Johnny gladly obeys, sinking his teeth in and following it up with by sucking hard on his neck and, okay, it’s definitely not fair because that’s one of the things that always gets Ten hard as a rock in seconds. He moves back to lick into Ten’s mouth, big warm hands keeping his hips steady. Ten slips a hand around the back of Johnny’s head, pulling him in deeper.

“I like it when you pull my hair, by the way,” Johnny mumbles between kisses. “Christ, I can feel how hard you are. Fuck, that’s hot.”

“Don’t make fun of me,” Ten whines, tightening his hand in Johnny’s hair in retribution. He’s rewarded with a low moan and a bruising kiss. Ten scrapes his nails against Johnny’s scalp and the way the body above him trembles in response is really quite flattering. He can feel Johnny’s erection now, rubbing against his inner thigh. Ten slides a hand down between their bodies to press it into the bulge, and Johnny hisses out a sigh.

“Uh, Ten,” he says.

“Yes, dear?”

“I haven’t, I mean, I clearly haven’t done anything like this before. With a guy. So…” he trails off.

“So, what? What do you want to do?” Ten asks softly.

“I don’t know. I really want to have sex with you, I guess, but doesn’t it…” Johnny pauses. “…Doesn’t it hurt?”

Ten gasps. “Oh, honey,” he says, patting Johnny lightly on the cheek. “Anal is not the only way gay people have sex. I hope this isn’t what’s been keeping you straight this whole time.”

Johnny laughs nervously. “Maybe?”

“That’s… tragic. Look, if you want, we can just start by…” Ten reaches down with his other arm to unbutton Johnny’s jeans. He slides a hand into his boxers and Johnny clips out a groan that turns into a cough. Ten smiles warmly, cupping Johnny’s face with his free hand and guiding him in for a gentle kiss.

Johnny’s dick is smooth and hot in Ten’s hand, and their kiss gets a bit messier as he jerks him off, slowly building up speed and adding pressure. He circles his palm around the head and Johnny groans softly into his mouth. Ten reaches up and tangles his fingers through Johnny’s hair, tugging gently but hard enough to sting, and Johnny whines.

“It’s okay to be loud, you know,” Ten smiles. “It’s hot. Everything about you is hot.”

“That’s a crazy compliment coming from you,” Johnny mumbles. “I’ve been attracted to you since, ah, since the first time I saw you.”

“No shit?” Ten says, pleased.

Johnny nods, tucking his face into Ten’s neck again. “I guess I’ve found guys attractive before, but it was different with you from the beginning. Your smile is so—”

“Dude, stop talking.” _ _  
__

“No! When you came up and talked to me earlier that was the most nervous I’ve been all semester. You’ve been driving me crazy all night. I’m so into you.”

Ten smiles. “You’re drunk.”

“Shut up, _you’re_ drunk.”

“You know, if you’re still capable of speech, then maybe I’m not as good at this as I thought,” Ten says, stilling his hand in Johnny’s boxers.

“ _Noo_ ,” Johnny whines, thrusting his hips forward to fuck himself into Ten’s hand.

“ _Wow that’s hot_ ,” Ten groans. Then he pauses. “Uh-oh.”

“What is it?”

“I have to pee.”

Johnny laughs and sits back on his heels so that Ten can climb out of bed.

“I’m gonna go break the seal,” Ten says, “and when I get back, you better be naked.” Without turning back to look at the effect his words might have had, he unlocks the door and scurries to the bathroom, where he realizes that he is, in fact, pretty fucking drunk. Peeing with an erection is an adventure, and as he zips up Ten smiles to himself when he sees the empty beer can in the bathtub. He forgets that he told Johnny to get undressed until he’s back at the door, and the sight awaiting him inside pretty much makes him spontaneously combust.

Johnny’s still lying in bed, but this time his long, toned body is entirely, gorgeously naked. To make it better, he’s got his cock in his hand and is stroking it lazily, almost absentmindedly. When he meets Ten’s gaze he gives him a bashful smile.

“I missed you,” he says shyly.

“I am going to eat you _alive_ ,” Ten growls, closing the door behind him and ripping off his shirt. He kneels on the bed between Johnny’s legs, replacing his hand with his own and jerking roughly, humming contentedly when Johnny’s head snaps back against the pillow and he squeaks out a moan. Ten summons as much spit into his mouth as he can, before leaning down and licking a wet tongue against Johnny’s dick.

“Holy shit,” Johnny wheezes, his hands flying down to tangle in Ten’s hair. “Holy shit.”

Yeah, Ten knows he’s good at this. He runs his tongue over the head and allows some saliva to dribble out of the corner of his mouth, dripping down the shaft to where his hand is curled around the base.

“Ten, that’s- holy _fuck_ ,” Johnny groans as Ten bobs his head, taking him in as far as he will go. “A-ah, Ten, wait, hold up—”

Ten pops off with a filthy slurp and sits back to look at him. Johnny’s quite a fucking sight, chest heaving and abdominal muscles shifting under his tanned skin. “What’s up?”

“I wanna get you off,” Johnny says, reaching out to fiddle with Ten’s belt.

“Do you know how?” Ten giggles, and Johnny scoffs.

“It’s not like I’ve never touched a dick before.”

Ten shimmies out of his pants and underwear and moves to straddle Johnny, sitting on his hips. He takes Johnny’s arm by the wrist and guides it to where their erections are brushing together, huffing out a breath when Johnny follows his lead and takes both of them in his broad hand.

“You’re really… really something,” Johnny groans. He reaches out to run a hand up Ten’s stomach to sweep his thumb over a nipple, and then back down his flank to rest on his hip. Ten bites his lip and jerks his hips forward when Johnny squeezes and twists at his cock, sweat beading at his hairline.

“You’re so,” Ten says, pausing to squeak out a quiet moan. “Nice to me,” he finishes.

Johnny smiles, God that smile is so beautiful, and reaches up to thread his fingers through the hair at the back of Ten’s head and pull him down for a kiss.

It goes pretty quickly after that, Ten forgetting to think as he ruts forward into Johnny’s hand, chasing his orgasm as it starts to bloom in the pit of his stomach. Johnny’s hand is warm and rough and slick and Ten leans forward, chest heaving, whines in the back of his throat getting more and more high-pitched until his hips stutter and he cums across Johnny’s chest and stomach. Johnny’s eyes widen, as if he forgot about that part of having sex with another dude.

Ten laughs breathlessly and leans down to lick his own spunk off of Johnny’s body, smiling against his abdomen when he hears him gasp. He makes his way down between his legs again and jerks him off quickly, sliding his tongue over the head of his cock and humming when Johnny runs his fingers roughly through his hair.

“Ten. I— _ah_ ,” he grunts, and Ten sucks down on him as he climaxes, committing the taste of his cum to memory before swallowing. He wipes his mouth and leans back on his heels to take in the sight of the pretty boy underneath him. Johnny’s post-orgasm face is actually pretty funny, and also overwhelmingly sexy – his high cheekbones a pretty shade of scarlet, his face and chest sweaty and his eyes screwed shut as he sucks in some deep breaths and waits for the soul to return to his body.

Ten leans over and kisses him on the cheek before flopping down next to him on the bed. He pulls Johnny’s arm around his shoulders and snuggles in close.

“That was… wow,” Johnny sighs. Ten huffs out a quiet laugh.

“Shut up.”

Johnny presses his cheek against the top of Ten’s head and hums contentedly. “I’m definitely taking you out on a date. I need more of you.”

“You really gotta stop saying corny shit like that,” Ten mumbles.

“How can I, when it seems like that’s the only thing that embarrasses you?” Johnny teases. Ten pinches him in the side, somewhat gently, and then leans in to kiss his neck. Johnny turns his head and offers him his mouth instead.

They’re kissing slowly, softly, until Ten hears his phone buzzing in his pants somewhere on the floor. “Ah, I gotta go check that.”

Johnny pouts and it’s annoying and adorable. “Do you, though? You could spend the night here, if you want.”

Ten considers this. It’s very, very tempting, and he imagines falling asleep wrapped in Johnny’s big, strong body. But he shakes his head.

“One of my friends kind of went missing tonight, I gotta make sure he’s okay.”

Johnny looks disappointed, but he nods, and Ten cups his cheek affectionately, giving him another quick peck before bouncing off the bed to search for his clothes.

He’s got like a dozen unread messages, all from Yuta.

 

 _dudw i found sicheng_  
_that guy hates beer but he just did the greatsit kegstand ive evr SEEN!_  
_y should have been there it was awesome_  
_hey do you want some acid ? i just met a guy who sells acifd_  
_is2g tehse jocks ar e secretly nerds we just sang some anieme openigns togethe_  
_where areu??? i bet yorue gettig laid u lucky fuck_  
_straigh guys dobt even ahve good stroke_  
_fukc i lost sichneg again_  
_where are you i cant find my son_  
_TEN STOP SUCKIGN DICK AND HELP ME FIND MY BABYB_  
_Bitch_

 

Ten sighs. “Hang on,” he tells Johnny, “I have to make a call.”

Yuta picks up after two rings. “ _Heyyyyy faggot_.”

“You dumbass, I hope you didn’t do acid.” Ten tries not to laugh as he sees Johnny’s eyebrows shoot up after hearing that.

“ _Of course I didn’t do acid. I got that guy’s number though if you waaant it_ ,” Yuta sings.

“Is he cute?” Ten asks.

“ _Noooooo! He’s annoying. Well maybe he’s kind of cute. I don’t remember_.”

“We’re gonna get you home, champ. Where’s Sicheng?”

“ _Oh my God, Sicheng! We need to go get Sicheng, Ten._ ”

Ten groans and rubs his eyes. “Where are you? I’m gonna come find you.” Johnny pouts at him again and Ten makes a shooing gesture at him with his free hand.

“ _I’m on the second floor, I’m talking-to-slash-cuddling-with this really nice sober guy named Mark._ ”

“Okay, I bet Mark’s taking real good care of you,” Ten replies absently, looking around for his shirt. Johnny chuckles quietly from behind him.

“ _He’s so niiiice, say hi Mark!”  
_

_“Uh, hi.”  
_

_“Seeee? He’s so nice_.”

“He sounds sweet,” Ten laughs. He balances his phone between his cheek and shoulder as he buckles his belt. “Second floor, you said? I’ll be there in a minute.”

He hangs up and goes back to the bed, where Johnny is still sitting, naked and tempting. Ten kisses him eagerly one last time, smiling against his lips when Johnny’s hand automatically comes up to press against the back of his head and pull him in closer. Kissing him feels as natural as breathing and it takes Ten a minute or so to build up the willpower to put his hands against his chest and push him away.

“Give me your number,” Johnny says, taking Ten’s hands into his own. “Coffee. Tomorrow. Okay?” Ten nods, smiling, and then shifts so that Johnny gets his turn to search for his pants in the dark room.

An exchange of digits and a few more brief kisses later, Ten says goodnight and leaves, shutting the door behind him and allowing himself a little celebratory happy dance before heading downstairs.

He finds Yuta lying with his head in the lap of a good-looking freshman. “Ten!” he says, not bothering to get up. Ten wouldn’t either, in his position, since the guy he’s with is running gentle fingers through his hair. Maybe if there wasn’t such a clear imbalance in the level of intoxication between the two, Yuta could have gotten lucky as well. Dumbass. “This is Mark,” Yuta beams.

“Nice to meet you,” Ten nods. Mark gives him a tired smile. Poor guy. It must be hard being Sober Sister. “Come on, Yuta, let’s go find your son.” Yuta reluctantly accepts the hand that Ten extends and allows himself to be pulled to his feet.

“Bye Mark!” Yuta says with a cute little wave. Mark waves back.

“Uh, hey, have you maybe seen our friend?” Ten thinks to ask. “He’s kind of tall, skinny but with broad shoulders, pouty lips? Permanently confused expression? You know the guy?”

Mark looks thoughtful for a second. “He did a badass kegstand earlier,” Yuta points out. “Almost puked afterwards.”

“Oh, yeah, I know the guy you’re talking about,” Mark nods. “Last I saw him he was downstairs talking to some guys from the team.”

“Mark plays basketball,” Yuta says adoringly.

“That’s nice. Do you know where he went?” Ten asks.

“He’s probably on the third floor. I think I saw him go upstairs with someone.”

“Who? What room, do you know?”

“If he’s still hanging with that guy they’d be in the corner single on the right, by the staircase,” Mark says. “But also, I’m sorry if I’m wrong. Wouldn’t want you guys barging into the wrong room, especially tonight.”

“That’s alright, this guy is too drunk to be embarrassed anyway,” Ten says, taking Yuta’s hand. Yuta sticks out his tongue and Ten flicks him in the forehead. “Again, nice meeting you.”

“Byeee,” Yuta sings as Ten pulls him away and up the stairs, supporting him with a hand on his elbow.

“The guy I hooked up with lives on this level,” Ten says casually.

“Who, Johnny? How’d that go, by the way?”

Ten smiles bashfully. “Really good. We’re getting coffee tomorrow.”

Yuta gasps. “No way. That’s so gay! Is he queer after all?”

“If he wasn’t before, he is now,” Ten laughs. Yuta shakes his head in disbelief.

“I can’t believe I doubted you.”

“Yep, big mistake. Now you owe me condoms.”

What’s funny is the door they end up at is right across the hall from Johnny’s room. Ten knocks tentatively but when there’s no answer Yuta just looks at him, and with no change in expression or any visible shame he just opens the unlocked door and goes on in.

Inside they are greeted with the image of Sicheng, on his knees, bless his heart, who glances up at them with wide innocent eyes as the other guy attempts to wrench his pants up his legs while simultaneously rolling backwards off the bed.

“Hey guys,” Sicheng says sweetly, wiping his chin. “Where have you been?”

“Uh, no Sicheng, it’s where have _you_ been, bud,” Ten says, flabbergasted.

“I met someone,” Sicheng beams.

“I can see that.”

“Is that _Lee Taeyong?_ ” Yuta all but shouts. Sicheng nods.

“ _Everyone get out of my room!_ ” yells the guy on the floor.

Ten flinches and drags Yuta away, mumbling apologies and giving Sicheng a pointed look. “Bye!” Sicheng chirps as he follows them out into the hall.

They close the door and head downstairs, each keeping a steady hand under Yuta’s arms to stabilize him. The guy is a bit wobbly, to be sure.

“ _Sicheng._ Baby. That was _Lee Taeyong,_ ” Yuta says.

“Why are you saying his name like that?” Ten asks. Yuta rolls his eyes.

“Why am I the only one of us who actually _knows_ anybody? For your information, Lee Taeyong is the hottest guy in this school. Maybe in the country. Maybe the _universe_.”

“I didn’t get a good look at him,” Ten admits.

“ _Sicheng_ ,” Yuta says again, pinching the boy by his cheek. “What was his dick like?”

“You don’t have to answer that, Sicheng,” Ten says, smacking Yuta lightly on the back of the head. Sicheng giggles.

“How was your night, Ten?” he asks.

Ten grins. “I’ve got a date tomorrow.”

“Yay!” Sicheng cheers.

They wobble back to the international students building and put Yuta to bed with a glass of water. Ten gives Sicheng a high-five and a big hug before heading to bed himself, curling up in the dark with his phone. He’s got a text from an unknown number.

 

_If you were a booger, I’d pick you first._

 

Ten rolls his eyes and smiles to himself, adding a new contact.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @NCT_420


End file.
